


A Visit from Seunghyun Claus

by saxophonic



Series: KPOP Christmas Crack [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty GTOP spin on a classic Christmas poem, complete with rhyming verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from Seunghyun Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my LJ on December 19th, 2012.

`Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
Seunghyun Claus crept down the chimney with care  
until his breath hitched seeing a man lying there.

With soft hair so pink and full lips so fine,  
Seunghyun Claus thought kissing him would be something divine.  
The man woke with a start and gasped, “Am I dreaming?”  
To which Seunghyun replied, “Yes, and I was just leaving.”

“Oh wait, please don’t go!” said the man, half-asleep,  
“I’ve been lonely and waiting and hoping we’d meet,  
You see I’ve heard about you, Seunghyun Claus-hyung,  
I want to introduce myself: my name is Jiyong.”

Seunghyun Claus felt shocked, unsure what to do,  
when the man said, “I’d like to make love to you.”  
Their eyes met and their ignited desire  
made their blood hot like roaring fire.

He joined the other man sitting on the loveseat,  
tilted up his head, and let their mouths meet.  
Their hands explored the other’s warm body,  
grabbing, scratching, and generally acting naughty.

Layer after layer, their clothes fell to the floor  
but with each article, their desire grew more  
until they lay there together, naked and writhing.  
It was a whole new experience and very exciting.

“I don’t have a condom, and I don’t have lube.”  
“I’m Seunghyun Claus; do you know what I do?”  
And with that a tub appeared, full of good lubrication  
so that they may enjoy homosexual fornication.

Pleased with the magic and ready to go,  
Jiyong stroked on the lube so his cock may grow.  
Slipping two fingers in Seunghyun Claus’ hole,  
he moved them about in sexual cajole.

Finally, when the moment was right,  
Jiyong entered him, crying out in the night.  
Thrusting his hips in a pleasurable rhythm,  
Jiyong wanted his hyung to cum with him.

Seunghyun Claus watched Jiyong in awe.  
He looked into his eyes and liked what he saw.  
He grabbed some lube and then his own dick,  
and began to pump with fingers so slick.

Soon Seunghyun climaxed and, alas!  
Swiftly thereafter, Jiyong came in his ass  
The pair lay quivering; a sticky, sweaty mess,  
before Jiyong exited and gave him a caress.

In the blink of an eye, they cleaned up just so  
And Seunghyun was getting ready to go.  
Before he left, Jiyong hugged him that night,  
“Merry Christmas to you and your cute butt so tight!”


End file.
